


Find Yourself with Someone Else

by DarkPoisonousLove



Series: Dance of Devotion [11]
Category: Winx Club
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Angst, Clothed Sex, Drama, Dry Humping, F/F, First Kiss, Grinding, Kissing, Orgasm, Power Play, Public Sex, Sexual Content, Undressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:06:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26328358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkPoisonousLove/pseuds/DarkPoisonousLove
Summary: Having to plan a shared event with a colleague from Alfea is not Griffin's idea of a perfect weekend when the two schools and everyone in them reflect the environment around to make for a divide that isn't easy to overcome. Not without efforts Griffin thought no one would spare on her only for a closer look to reveal she can find what she needed on the other side.
Relationships: Griffin/Griselda (Winx Club)
Series: Dance of Devotion [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1800337
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Find Yourself with Someone Else

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea about one of Griffin’s previous relationships in this verse and thought that it would be cool if this was the part that brought the AU’s word count over 100k words. Yep, that’s right. This AU is already at a total of over 100,000 words! I am blown away by this and would love to celebrate it since I have so much emotional investment in this story. But for now, let's focus on the celebration in this fic.

It was that time of the year again and Griffin’s feelings wouldn’t put themselves into words, luckily for everyone in her orbit.

Without the event they were celebrating she wouldn't have her job now and the girls she was teaching wouldn't have the only community-like structure–the only one of a healthy nature at least–that their neighborhood offered. Life would be unthinkable. Yet, just the thought of the celebration left her head aching and her heart following suit. Even more so when she was the one Headmistress Annora had sent to oversee the organizational part which meant dealing with Griselda.

Now Griselda was not a terrible person but she was overly confident to the point of stubborn, opinionated to the point of being frustrating and pedantic to the point of perfection not being a good enough goal to reach for. In other words, she was a perfect reflection of Griffin–save for Griffin's better stylistic choices–and working together could prove to be a catastrophe when Griselda responded with a left movement to Griffin's right one. And, of course, having the celebration on her territory–she could as well be the headmistress of Alfea–meant that Griffin needed to brush up on her knowledge of Alfea’s layout if she wanted to have an arguing chance about anything.

After discussing the schedule for the event, they moved to the gym where the friendly sports matches that were never actually friendly were held. That was supposed to be easy since there wasn’t much to it except for a single banner that welcomed the spectators–and did so with far more warmth than any of the Alfea girls did with their guests–and a check-up on the seating arrangements to make sure they were best organized to avoid more murder glares than necessary or at least make sure those stayed the only expression of the conflict between the two sister schools. However, Griselda was true to the age-old tradition of trouble filling the shared history of the two establishments ever since the day they celebrated every year.

When Alfea had been founded as a private school, the headmistress had donated the excess money from its funding to Cloud High as it was called–thanks to the metaphorical clouds always hanging over it–on the pretext it would save the fellow all-girl school that had been threatened with shut-down at the time because of its gendered policy of acceptance. Now the issue had been real and dangerous enough but the true reason behind the generosity had been far more personal as Griffin had discovered at the attic of Cloud High. She’d stumbled upon the journal of the headmistress who’d saved the school by sacrificing her own pride. It had been mostly work-related notes but amongst them had been the truth behind the celebrated event.

The two headmistresses had been lovers, defying societal norms even if they’d had to do it in secret. Their love had saved Cloud High that was in many ways Griffin's life–another reason to bite her tongue as hard as necessary during those hypocritical processions–and had led to the rather unfortunate but correct dubbing of the two establishments as sister schools. They were just like step sisters hating each other’s guts even if it had been an act of love that had bound them all in that ritual.

Now with Griselda it was less resentment and more absolute outrage at her bafflingly unreasonable demands. Like putting the banner at the wrong end of the gym on account of it possibly getting in the way of Alfea’s mascot that was going to have wires to help her fly in her fairy outfit. Someone had thought it very elegant to pick fairies as the symbol of the school and Griffin admitted it was a perfect fit considering fairies were whimsical and malevolent creatures. Not what had been intended but the implication was prize-worthy as Griselda proved.

“This is supposed to be an event for both schools,” Griffin switched straight to argument mode since reason had left the gym too tired to chase after Griselda who was faster to the point of speeding right into nonsense.

“Exactly. And in that corner the banner will not get in anyone’s way,” Griselda’s seeming agreement had the vein in Griffin’s forehead popping out and pulsing with enough intensity to suggest it would burst from anything more while Griselda kept her eyes on her writing pad not even bothering to point to the corner she was talking about to illustrate her words. Why would she spare the effort on their non-argument?

“Yes, and half my students won’t be able to see it.” As much as she truly saw the girls as her own and not just Headmistress Annora’s, she was only saying it to have something to bitch about. She could just give in and be done with it, move on to whatever else was left on their list to check off. However, the fairies with their latest models smartphones and their carefree existence never missed a chance to look down on her students, most of whom had to battle poverty on a daily basis. They could stand to have their paradise shaken up once in a while.

Griselda looked up and fixed her glasses as if trying to adjust the image Griffin made for currently to the one that she usually presented. It would take more effort than she’d bothered to put in their supposed cooperation as Griffin had learned in the past months. There was a long period of abnormality in her life that had started even before her father’s death, which had only killed another part of her, and all she had left was her voice and the injustices that Cloud High gathered under its roof simply due to its location in one of the poorest neighborhoods. Was she supposed to contain her desire to scream when she had all the reasons for it?

“What’s the problem, Griffin?” Griselda read just the right level into her words to ask her nudging question but wouldn’t acknowledge the issue on her own making Griffin grit her teeth to hold it right there and not let it be brushed away like all the rest of her pain.

“I don’t know where to go and buy my girls sparkly wings so that you will all finally start treating them like equals,” she snapped so that her spine wouldn’t. It was almost cracking under the condescension she’d been met with in her life, all of it piling up on her to bury her now without her father’s smiles and touch to disentangle it from her nerves.

Whenever those events came up, they were always held at Alfea since no one would get mugged on their way out of the celebration, the only thing being stolen some points in the sports tournament that also benefited from being held at Alfea’s better facilities. Precautions were taken so that one of the fairies or their rich parents wouldn't get hurt but barely anything was done for the safety of her girls' neighborhood. Of her neighborhood. She’d spent her whole life there to see everyone around her–and herself–waste away in the unsuitable environment. Like plants left without water to wither in the hold of the weeds growing from their very roots and stealing all their life from them.

“Griffin...” Griselda sighed, the air breezing over Griffin’s trigger to send her exploding. If anyone here was tired, it was most certainly her.

“My girls aren’t second rate just because they weren’t born as rich as Alfea’s students for you to keep treating them like that.” She almost pulled back from the quietness of her own voice. She had to yell but even with her focusing all of her feelings on Griselda, it just came out broken. The perfect warning of what awaited her in the near future. Especially with the awareness of how she had to look to Griselda with her groundless accusations seeping in through the cracks in her emotional state. She wasn’t being fair to her colleague and they both knew it. She was defeated and Griselda could send her away since she didn’t even need her there to wrap up the argument. She’d already won, yet she said nothing letting the silence stretch around them. Griffin would grab at her and slam her at the wall if she could lift her arms, but she couldn’t even lift her head.

It wasn’t silence that she needed for it was empty like a crater in the ground her explosion had left in need to be filled but she had nothing to use to make it go away so she could just wait to be buried at the bottom of it when the universe took care of it. It wasn’t dirt being shoveled on top of her, however, as Griselda's gaze was soaking her through with its insistence. She had to raise her chin to keep her lungs from being filled until they started burning with the need for oxygen. 

Her eyes caught Griselda’s mouth first as they moved up her frame to find her lips pressed together calmly–as if that was the most natural reaction to her running her mouth in overdrive–instead of pursed in a scowl. Come to think of it, Griselda rarely gave her the Look of Doom she was infamous for among both students and teachers and never if Griffin's digs were directed at her. She only took issue with Griffin's behavior in the cases it was directed at those who hadn’t warranted her criticism and scathing remarks in any way. In all instances in which they kept it between the two of them, she obliged her every time Griffin steered them towards bantering–even if that could get a little more mean spirited sometimes–even initiated it, throwing her triumphant smirks where they were due and conceding to Griffin's victory as it happened.

As usual, she was right there, tall and impenetrable like a concrete wall Griffin was about to smack her bones into in her blind pursuit of running through everything in her way even though it was Griselda that was currently keeping the rest of the world from pouring down on her with its dismissal. Griselda took the time to argue with her when she was being unreasonable and to listen to her points as she made them to find a middle ground that would suit them both. She’d never left her hanging by the thread of her own words and she was one of the few people who’d ever bothered walking to meet her halfway. If anything, she was the one person in Alfea that was more an ally than an enemy.

“What?” Griffin asked in the verbal equivalent of a push even though it was common knowledge that bullying was not something Griselda tolerated. “Did you get scared?” she pulled her stunts even if unsure of whether she had the expertise for that up against Griselda. It still warmed up her muscles enough to let them relax now that she was no longer watching her life from the side like it was a motion picture she couldn’t remember starring in so she’d spent all her money on seeing it.

“Of a delicate thing like you?” Griselda pulled instead of pushing back but it was more of a catch in the steady brown of her eyes that was like a tree sheltering a whole world within.

No one had ever called her delicate before. She’d heard refined, sophisticated and even beautiful. But never delicate. She had always been the tallest in all of her classes and some classmates had even mocked her for it beating against her fragile shell with their accusations that she’d been the threat – towering too high over them for their little hearts to have compassion for her. But Griselda’s tone balanced expertly between the chasms of condescension and pity on each side as it treaded the line of her challenge. And Griffin answered.

She pulled her into a kiss that did not take Griselda aback for a moment as she’d seen it coming, had even pushed her into it, deeper into the thought they'd shared like they were sharing breath currently. It was hot like the air clinging to her every time during their heated arguments and it must have been the sexual tension that had made Faragonda uncomfortable instead of their past to which Griffin had ascribed her behavior in her denial. She hadn’t seen it with her gaze skirting Griselda’s lips on pretext of anticipating her next comeback and her chest in search of proof of how affected she was by their verbal sparring.

Griffin was the one at a disadvantage, though, once Griselda's hands found their way in her hair running through it and drawing a moan out of her that nearly interrupted the kiss, her mouth too busy with the sound to stay latched on to Griselda’s. It didn’t escape Griselda’s notice as it had Griffin's tongue leaving hers lonely and she did it again as compensation threading her fingers in the strands that Griffin had left free to fall over her back like she usually did on the weekend with no regard that she’d have work today. She could start regretting it if she could think.

As it was, her mind was already fogging up from Griselda’s body heat pressed so close into her and her intense dedication to always being on top of everything and she did not resist in the slightest being practically carried the few meters to the wall that Griselda pressed her against. Her wrists were pinned to the concrete behind her back and she was panting the moment Griselda finally let her breathe. She would be damned if she admitted defeat, however.

She twisted her wrists to feel Griselda’s fingers around them like they were the jewelry she never wore, only more beautiful with the reflection of her own desire in them. Griselda was caught in its appeal as well as she kept alternating kissing and biting according to Griffin's own rhythm of rebellion as she was having none of it. She left her trail down Griffin’s neck–she would most certainly have to hide it for a few days as some of the nips were particularly harsh as if Griselda was trying to reach the pleasant burn they were causing inside her–and made it down to her shoulder where she busied herself with the removal of her top.

It was gone in seconds. Her skin was exposed and she could not begin to comprehend the feeling of Griselda’s lips on it when it was supposed to be covered by fabric and Griselda’s hands were still pinning hers at either side of her head. All there was were Griselda’s teeth teasing her flesh as she bit the shoulder strap of her bra and pulled it down as well and Griffin's arousal was pooling inside her, ready to drip out where it could beg for touch embarrassingly fast. She had to do something about it.

“We're really going to have sex in the school gym?” she was pleased to hear her voice was only slightly breathy and far more stable than herself as she would simply fall over if Griselda let go of her now. She still wasn’t ready to get over herself and let that be known, though. It’d been too long since she’d been vulnerable of her own volition to just do it again. She needed some more time and coaxing.

“We are, if you want to.” There was immediately concern in the question of whether she'd misread anything and Griffin was melting, unable to remember the last time she’d been treated like that. Especially after she’d just been acting like a brat and complicating everything with her refusal to surrender and cooperate with her own want. She couldn't give something that wouldn't be returned to her, though. She already had so little to being with. Just her need for care.

“I didn't expect that stickler-for-rules, I-have-a-stick-up-my-ass Griselda,” the woman in question didn't bite the bait, her composure stroking Griffin further in the heights of arousal, especially when Griselda held her just a tad tighter in their shared desire, “is going to be down for screaming for me in a place so public where she also works,” she finished her teasing that Griselda might have read as the masked question that it was.

“You're the one that's making noise right now.” It was just a fact stated, not a mockery. As if Griselda could tell it would be easy to push it too far but she was holding up her position in the game Griffin had decided to play and, somehow, it was only drawing her closer to Griselda’s lips instead of making her hate the superiority imposed on her. She still wasn't ready to give in, though, if she could help it, even when that became increasingly harder the more Griselda was tightening the reality of their power play around her.

“You'll have to let go of me eventually if you want to get this anywhere.” That wasn’t true as was evidenced in her shoulder being bared and her top hanging off her arm, the shoulder strap of her bra somewhere she couldn't even feel it. “Then I will have my claws in you.” She smirked only to be met with the same expression in response.

Griselda pushed a thigh between hers and Griffin's collected facade was ripped through by the gasp tearing from her mouth. Something that pleased Griselda if the vigor with which she pressed her leg further into her said anything. It almost forced her hips into movement but she caught herself just like she did with her breath.

Griffin shook her head. “I am not doing that.”

It gave Griselda pause that also gave her own brain enough time to return to normal function and figure out the wrong implications in her words that Griselda had noticed instantly.

“I'm not grinding on your thigh,” she amended as she flexed her fingers until she could reach Griselda's on her wrists and hold them there. She didn't want to be let go. She didn't want to go anywhere else other than to her release. And then Griselda's, too, as that was bound to be a sight she’d never imagined she'd see but was eager to now that it was on the table. Or rather, on the wall.

“Suit yourself,” Griselda said as she went for the same.

She returned to kissing and biting at Griffin's neck and shoulder and even dipped lower to her breast. And the other part of her top was being pulled down with the teeth almost scraping over her skin to peel off the last layer of restraint she had. She was burning hot with the pleasure being pushed into her with no threat to alarm her out of it. She just sank deeper and deeper despite her inability to move as she was held in place by Griselda's body and carefully constructed situation and her own unwillingness to submit that was cracking under the flood of desire rushing from her mind. It was too strong and the only thought that managed to ride the destructive wave was a scream of "fuck it" so she did.

Her hips pushed down to meet Griselda's thigh again now that she had moved to working on the upper half of her body but the moment Griffin showed her inclination to surrender the rest of herself, too, Griselda let her do that. She was back where Griffin could grind on her leg like the desperate, horny mess she'd been made into and it was so good–so, so good, the pleasure gripping at her muscles fervently after there’d been nothing but misery caressing her being–even with all of Griselda's attention on her. It was good because of that, because it was clear whose pleasure was being prioritized, the keen interest in Griselda's eyes not intrusive but more arousing instead as it touched her with their closeness and Griffin could let go of every worry, whether it was for her orgasm or for her pride as they were both kept safe in the same hands that held her pinned in her delicious predicament.

Griselda shifted and the angle was unbearable as it was pressing right down on her clit even through the layers of clothing. It would make her fall out of coherence in the next few moments and there wasn’t even arising panic at the knowledge since she didn’t need her words to keep her safe. Griselda had taken over that for her to strip her of any barriers to her orgasm.

“Fuck you,” she panted just because she was always difficult like that. And if she was a little harder to crack, maybe Griselda would give her her everything until she couldn't take anymore and fell apart in her arms. It sounded like heaven when the tension in her system was so high she could as well have climbed all the way there.

“I think you'll have to try a bit harder than that for it to happen,” Griselda raised a challenge yet again having her teetering on the edge and in need of one more push. One more push that she had to push Griselda to give her. It was insane how powerless she was when the ball was in her, yet all she could do was sink her nails into it until it exploded because, otherwise, she would be the one to do that.

“You're a bitch,” she managed a whisper–at least so it registered in her brain that was already drifting far away, carried by the waves of her approaching release–as she grasped at Griselda's hands the moment she was given the chance and intertwined their fingers so that she wouldn't slip away in the pleasure. It was usually that she was trying to hold on to but it wasn’t going to get away from Griselda's smugness that, despite being subtle, was reaching through the mist in her mind only to make it thicker on the inside. She was so wrapped up in it that she didn't know how she'd get out and that only immersed her more, her surrender to her own yearning and had nothing to do with relinquishing a bit of independence outside of that.

“And you like it.”

She wasn't even sure if that was said or was just a figment of her imagination that was running wild, now freed from any concerns about her dignity. All she knew was that it sent her over the edge and it was a free fall like she'd been released into space with nothing to weigh her down and a lifeline to keep her safe while she watched the stars she loved as a scientist and as a romantic, too.

It was Griselda's lips that connected her back to reality when they were the only touching point of both planes of existence and she heard the emptiness of the gym being filled by her own moaning in Griselda's mouth. It was not Griselda trying to muffle her because she was too vocal about her pleasure. Not even when the background thought of their very public location had to be much clearer and louder in Griselda's mind than it was in her own. It was Griselda's practicality showing through in her unwillingness to let even a note spill from her and go to waste outside of her mouth. It was like she didn't want to disrespect any part of the experience Griffin just gave her and all Griffin could do was grip tighter at her as she let Griselda wrap her tongue with hers in a kiss that couldn't be mistaken for anything other than the claim it was. A claim over the moment sealed with the pleasure they were sharing.

Griselda pulled away far too soon to let her catch her breath, always responsible to the point of spoiling the fun. Yet, somehow, Griffin’s heart was only swelling at that as if it needed to become bigger to make room for more of the same care Griselda was showering her in. It didn’t feel like an interruption at all with Griselda’s whole being still wrapped around hers and her content.

“Are you okay?” Griselda asked, her own breathing reined in almost fully, just a slight hitch at the end of the sentence dragging behind to allow Griffin something to hold on to and catch up with her instead of feeling abandoned.

“Yeah,” Griffin gasped out. She would nod but there was no more room between them and she was collecting her energy. She’d need it if she wanted to fit more in her heart that was already overflowing, all of it spilling into the rest of her like it hadn’t done since her wonder at the world had started morphing into distrust like a nightmare in the making right there in front of her eyes.

“Are you sure?” Griselda didn’t miss to double check, any potential awkwardness from the intimacy crushed in the lack of space between them as she held her closer than Griffin let herself get to her own reflection in the mirror in case she’d see too much.

“I am,” Griffin wasn’t too inclined to move them forward, comfortable in the present Griselda had given her but she couldn't leave her hanging. It would mean breaking off a part of herself as well if she didn’t return the favor.

She flipped them around, managing while Griselda wasn’t expecting it. Her muscles could still be slackened from her orgasm but her determination wasn't lacking which Griselda seemed to understand as well as she ceased whatever struggle she might have thought of putting up. Though, it could be a purposeful decision to frustrate her since she would enjoy a fight that she came out of victorious too much and that certainly hadn’t escaped Griselda’s mind even if distraction was hovering over them like a protective veil keeping everything else away. It was yet another aspect of their power play masked as surrender and Griffin was more than ready to play that game with the advantage of an orgasm behind her back that she could fall on to cushion her need.

She had a hand down Griselda's slacks in a second–it had even Griselda impressed with her speed even though impatience was hardly a trait she admired–only to pull it back out once it was coated in undeniable proof of Griselda's affection. Griffin's little show of temporary surrender had left her so drenched it was almost like she’d been the one to surrender to arousal and Griffin had all the time in the day–provided Faragonda didn't come to check whether they hadn't killed each other in which case she'd get an eyeful of reassurance–to keep reminding them of that.

The first button of Griselda's shirt popped free and the realization of her plan did the same in Griselda's mind to the only purpose of building the anticipation further and even her stoic demeanor was peeling off along with the fabric as Griffin was working on the buttons with one hand, the other trailing behind over the newly exposed skin to leave Griselda's own wetness over it. She was keeping her breathing rhythm safe in her grasp but Griffin had an idea just how to make her open her fingers and have them clutching at her until they bruised her with the strength of Griselda's pleasure to leave her physical proof that it had been as real as her own, that they had honored their own tradition of mirroring each other even on their opposite sides of the barb-wired fence without ever pricking themselves as they held each other safely above all of it.

The certainty of Griselda's gaze that Griffin would have her other hand down her underwear the moment it left her shirt was like a dam holding back the reactions of her body that gave way when Griffin leaned in and licked over the trail of arousal she’d left on Griselda's skin to keep it from returning to its natural dryness. It was slow success but it was undeniable, all of it contained right there in Griselda’s gasp prompting Griffin to go to work.

She made it her only goal for the day to get Griselda’s voice to reach the same volume her own had while she’d been falling apart in Griselda’s arms with her own hands. And lips. Griselda seemed to like those as she arched into their caresses, her own mouth open in what looked like a wasteful miscalculation of her energy but to Griffin was as beautiful as a poem that wouldn't come out through Griselda's breathlessness.


End file.
